The invention relates generally to magnetic field detection. In particular, this invention relates to quantum enhanced magnetometry for detecting feeble longitudinal magnetic fields using weak value amplification of a Faraday Effect.
Detecting the presence of feeble background or fluctuating magnetic fields can become necessary for various operations, such as for metal detection. However, conventional devices and processes exhibit deficiencies in cost and/or portability.